


No Present Like It

by k_rose_m (Flipkat)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipkat/pseuds/k_rose_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays are approaching rapidly, and your gift-giving list doesn’t stop from getting longer. Most of the people on there are fun to shop for, but you never know what to get for one of your oldest friends. He never wants anything much, and you don’t want to just slap a bow on the same old stuff you’d give him anytime. It ought to be <i>special</i> - he means a lot to you!</p><p> </p><p>Originally for this kinkmeme prompt, for a "Guess the mystery pairing" winter gift shopping spree: http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39135.html?thread=41363679#cmt41363679</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Present Like It

The holidays are approaching rapidly, and your gift-giving list doesn’t stop from getting longer. Most of the people on there are fun to shop for, but you never know what to get for one of your oldest friends. He never wants anything much, and you don’t want to just slap a bow on the same old stuff you’d give him anytime. It ought to be _special_ \- he means a lot to you!

So what have you got to work with? He collects exotic weapons, but there’s no way you can get something like both in a hurry and up to his exacting standards. All of _your_ favorite things just remind him of his own mortality, and he’s morbid enough already. Both of you think the other has strange taste in music. You’d bake him something, but he never pays much attention to food beyond refueling his body. Come to think of it, he kind of ignores his body in general. _Toothpaste and body wash?_ you think, grinning. But that seems kind of mean-spirited, even if he took it as a joke. And it’s too practical, besides! 

You rack your brains for weeks, buying gadgets and birdseed and sundry other bits and bobbles that catch your eye, until finally you’ve crossed off every name on your list but one. The loot pile sits silently under your dissatisfied gaze. Everyone’s gifts have been carefully chosen, purchased, wrapped and labeled lovingly, and stand ready for distribution.

Except _his._

You sigh. Why must he be so difficult? (Privately, you know he thinks the same thing of you.) But he never fails to have a kind word ready when you’re feeling down, or a new problem to work on that distracts you from your own. You like being with him. For some reason, his dour side always makes you laugh, and his excitement calms you when you’re anxious.

Come to think of it, how long has it been since you’ve seen him? It seems ages since you last spent time together, aside from quick messages: hey, how you doing? You ok? Good, me too. When was your last proper conversation? You smile broadly, an idea at last starting to take shape.

****

All your other gifts have been delivered; you’ve saved his for last. You ring his doorbell, and wait excitedly on the step for him to answer. When he does, he just blinks at you for a minute.  
“Wow. Well, hi. Uhh...”  
All your excitement comes out in a rush. “I know you weren’t expecting me, but it’s been so long since I’ve seen you, and anyhow I had to come to give you your present!” Impulsively, you hug him.  
He reels a bit; he’s not very touchy-feely, as a rule. “That...”  
You laugh. “No, that wasn’t your present! Well, maybe part of it.” He invites you in, takes your coat and hat, hangs them neatly by the door. Then social awkwardness descends on him again with amazing rapidity. 

“Er. What am I doing. You don’t have to come in. I mean, you can go if you need to, anytime. I won’t keep you, you’ve probably got other –” 

You interrupt him. “No, I don’t have any other plans! Not right now. I thought we should just get together, talk about stuff. Maybe we could watch a movie –” He’s got all your favorites downloaded, you know, and he never deletes them even though he thinks they’re crap. “It’s been so long since we’ve met up and done something! Or done nothing, even!”

His eyes widen, then he goes all contemplative in that way you’ve always found cute. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Been a while, wow.” He rubs at his face, kind of sheepishly, then drops his eyes and stares at his socks.

“What did you want to do?” he asks. You just shrug.  
“Nothing in particular,” you admit. “I didn’t really have anything in mind. Just...hanging out. Together.”

“Hanging out,” he repeats. “Well. I can handle that. I think.” But he’s grinning now, and so are you. You pull out some snacks from your bag – nothing fancy, just chips and candy, his favorites as well as yours. But they aren’t really his present, any more than _you’re_ really his present, or the tuneless thumps he’s turned on for background music, or the way his smile quirks at you sideways, meaning he’s truly happy you’re here, but doesn’t know how to say it.  
All of it together, this perfect moment, _that’s_ what you wanted to give him. And a peaceful feeling comes over you as he joins you on the couch with his computer, a set of weird videos already queued up: he gets it, he really does. And he’s saying _thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it was okay to reveal the pairing here since it'd already been guessed.  
> But how can you tell?  
> You'll see this sometimes around major gift-giving holidays, especially on ads for watches:
> 
> "There's no present  
> like _the time._ "


End file.
